Energy harvesting is a growing area of interest because of the high demand for powering wireless sensors by eliminating the battery or by charging the current battery continuously so that there would be no need to change the battery after it discharges. There are many ways to harvest the ambient energy; via an electric field (electrostatic), magnetic field (electromagnetic), thermal energy (thermoelectric) or vibrational energy (piezoelectric).
Wireless headsets are used with all manner of mobile devices and receiver systems. However, none of the systems for energy harvesting aims to power a headset unit by harvesting the energy from the vibrations caused by the user or coming from the environment. Thus, a system for powering a headset unit using piezoelectric elements is needed.